A las 17 en punto
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: Gabumon espera a Matt todos los dias a las 17 en punto pero ¿Por que un dia no llega? Digimon no me pertenece


?p=608130#post608130

NOTAS INICIALES: Konichiwa! Aquí con un nuevo oneshott sobre Gabumon y Matt, Gabumon espera a Matt todos los días a las 17 en punto.

avía un pequeño digimon llamado Gabumon. Gabumon era diferente al resto de sus compañeros por que el conocía a un niño humano. Lo conoció en el año de 1999 cuando su humano tenia once años.

Antes su humano no quería a nadie, parecía que ni siquiera lo quería a Él, ahora estaba casado y con dos hijos con los que Gabumon solía jugar.

Desde que tenia 30 años y sus hijos estaban un poco mayores todos los días su humano iba a las 17 en punto al Digimundo y Gabumon lo esperaba pacientemente.

Cuando llegaba la noche su humano se iba prometiéndole volver al siguiente día.

Los años pasaban. Antes su cabello era una hermosa melena de color dorado, ahora un río de plata corre por su cabeza.

Antes los pequeños niños corrían felices a su lado, ahora los adultos ocupados casi nunca lo visitan. Sin embargo su humano sonríe por que sabe que lo quieren y tiene además, la ayuda de Gabumon.

Y si su humano sonríe Gabumon sonríe.

No le gusta verlo triste, recuerda el día en que su esposa murió, ese día su humano estaba desecho y Gabumon escucho una vez mas aquella armónica que tanto amaba; solo que esta vez era interrumpida por las lagrimas y lamentos.

Como no le gusta verlo triste siempre lo espera con una sonrisa, pero últimamente Gabumon a estado preocupado; el mejor amigo de su humano le dijo que este se avía estado sintiendo mal, por eso, aquel día que su humano no llego como siempre Gabumon no se sorprendió demasiado y decidió volver al día siguiente.

El día siguiente Gabumon estaba en la misma colina donde se reunían cada día. Lo espero cinco minutos. Lo espero una hora. Lo espero un día, lo espero por semanas e incluso meses y años pero nunca llego.

Los amigos digimons de Gabumon le dijeron que era inútil esperar, que quizás ya no iba a volver como muchos de sus amigos.

Pero Gabumon no hizo caso. Cada tarde a las 17 en punto se sienta en la colina y espera que el portal se abra y llegue su mejor amigo.

Gabumon perdió ya la cuenta de cuantos años lleva esperando, le parece que su humano debe tener ya 100, el no sabe cuanto viven los humanos así que no puede decir si es mucho o poco.

Esta tarde Gabumon sigue a la espera, ahora el mismo se siente viejo y comienza a comprender a su amigo cuando le decía que ya no podrían correr y jugar como antes. No sabe por que pero siente mucho sueño, esta recostado en un pequeño árbol, recuerda que él y su humano lo plantaron un día por que su esposa no lo quería en casa y Gabumon quería sombra en su colina. El humano se rió y le dijo que el no alcanzaría a ver esa sombra pero que Gabumon si.

El árbol le refresca pero aun siente sueño, se acuesta con pesadez y se pregunta si cuando muera se convertirá en un digihuevo, una vez Gennai le dijo que los digimons de los elegidos no lo hacían, así como cuando su amiga rosada murió y simplemente desapareció.

Gabumon intenta ver la hora en el reloj que su humano le regalo; las 17 en punto, es posible que pronto llegue.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos lo vio, ahí estaba su humano, con los brazos extendidos asía el como siempre llegaba, pero algo le extraño ¿Era ese su compañero? ¿Dónde estaban sus pálidos cabellos? De nuevo la melena rubia se posaba en su cabeza ¿Dónde estaban sus arrugadas manos? Una vez más portaba aquellas manos de músico ¿Dónde estaba todo él? Era tal y como lo recordaba de sus viejas aventuras al lado de los otros niños elegidos de los cuales la mayoría ya no existían.

Dejo de pensar en eso al darse cuenta, ¡era su humano! ¿Cómo no lo avía notado? No savia por que pero era de nuevo joven ¡Como desearía correr asía el! Pero asía años que no podía, pero entonces ¿Por qué bajaba corriendo la colina? ¿Por qué volvía a sentir esa energía que creía perdida? No lo savia pero siguió corriendo asta llegar a sus brazos.

-savia que vendrías, Matt, lo savia- dijo presa de la felicidad sin querer soltar el abrazo, su humano solo sonrió y lo apretó aun mas lo cual hizo infinitamente feliz a Gabumon.

-Sabes que no me gusta faltar a nuestras citas- hablo por fin el humano- Es solo que aun no llegaba el momento para regresar-

-Te estuve esperando Matt, te espere por muchos tiempo, pero no importa, no estoy enojado créeme- dijo Gabumon con calma y comenzó a desaparecer con lentitud junto a su amado humano hasta perderse en el atardecer del Digimundo.

Gabumon estaba feliz por que después de todo, avía valido la pena esperar por que su humano avía regresado a la misma hora de siempre, se volvía a marchar, solo que esta vez lo llevaba con el.

NOTAS FINALES: Snif como lo habran notado esta basado en la historia del perro que esperaba a su amo en la estacion pero este nunca llegaba, criticas, comentarios o sugerencias son recibidas ;D


End file.
